dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Multiple Kamehameha
& |class=Energy Wave |similar='Combined Energy Wave Double Kamehameha Continuous Kamehameha Non-stop Violence' }} is a combined version of the Kamehameha. Overview Two or more fighters fire multiple Kamehamehas (one per fighter) simultaneously at a single point. This usually causes their separate Kamehamehas to merge into one giant Kamehameha blast at the opponent. Usage and Power During his image training against Gohan aboard the Nameless Namek's Spaceship on the way to Namek, Krillin uses the Tri-Form technique and then the Kamehameha, resulting in three Kamehamehas being fired towards Gohan.Dragon Ball Z episode 39, "Friends or Foes?" The attack is later used by Krillin and Yamcha under the name Team Work Kamehameha, alongside Piccolo's Masenko and Tien Shinhan's Ki Blast Cannon, in an attempt to distract Super Perfect Cell long enough for Super Saiyan 2 Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha to overpower Cell's Solar Kamehameha. The Ghost Buus use a Multiple Kamehameha (guided like the Bending Kamehameha) against Super Vegito. In Dragon Ball Super, after Goku and Flying Nimbus are freed from the Super Shenron illusion in the Forest of Terror, he uses a Kamehameha in his Super Saiyan Blue form alongside Krillin's (using his No Ego Zone power-up), the latter's energy wave swirling around the former's to obliterate the illusion completely. In Dragon Ball GT, Trunks and Goku used the Multiple Kamehameha on Luud in his second stage a few times. It is also used by Goku, Trunks and Pan to destroy General Rilldo on planet M-2, and by Pan and Goku against Haze Shenron. Pan and Goku later use another Multiple Kamehameha attack, in order to defeat and vaporize Oceanus Shenron, using this version of the Multiple Kamehameha wave under the name . Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Goku, Krillin, and Master Roshi use this attack (Master-Student Kamehameha) during their battle against Dr. Wheelo. In Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha use Kamehameha Fever along with Tien Shinhan's Tri-Beam and Chiaotzu's Dodon Ray to try to blow up the Tree of Might, but to no avail. In Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Goku and Krillin use the Multiple Kamehameha to deter the "asteroid" heading to Earth, but the asteroid turns out to be Lord Slug's Planet Cruiser. In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, a Multiple Kamehameha is later used by Gohan and Goten (Bros. Kamehameha) along with the spirit of their father (Family Kamehameha) to defeat Broly. In Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, Goten and Trunks used the Multiple Kamehameha in an attempt to beat Bio-Broly as well as along with Krillin later to cause a tidal wave to overflow the laboratory island and solidify the culture fluid that was quickly expanding all over Lord Jaguar's laboratory island. This version of the Multiple Kamehameha used by Trunks and Goten is under the name . Goku and Trunks use the technique in the ''Dragon Ball GT'' (1997 live show) in order to defeat Don Kee and his Ledgic race bodyguards. Variations *'Team Work Kamehameha' – The version used by Krillin and Yamcha. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. **'Kamehame Fever' – The version used by Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha. *'Father-Son Kamehameha' – The version used by Gohan with energy from Goku's spirit. Also used by Future Gohan and his father's spirit in Xenoverse 2. *'Ultimate Kamehameha' – Goku and Gohan's version. *'Bros. Kamehameha' – Gohan and Goten's version. *'Family Kamehameha' – A version used by members of the Son family. *'DUAL Super Kamehameha' - The two person Dual Ultimate version used by Goku and the Future Warrior in Xenoverse 2. **'DUAL Super Kamehameha: Gohan (Adult)' - The two person Dual Ultimate version used by Adult Gohan and the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. **'DUAL Perfect Kamehameha' - The two person Dual Ultimate version of Perfect Kamehameha used by Perfect Cell and the Future Warrior in Xenoverse 2. **'DUAL One-Handed Kamehameha' - The two person Dual Ultimate version of One-Handed Kamehameha mk.II used by Future Gohan and the Future Warrior in Xenoverse 2. Video Game appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Goku and Gohan can use a Multiple Kamehameha team attack called Ultimate Kamehameha. The technique can also be used by several Z Fighters in Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, such as Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Gotenks, and Gogeta. In promotional movies for Dragon Ball Heroes, Goku and the Saiyan Hero Beat perform a Multiple Kamehameha against Cell, and the Saiyans Hero Beat and the Saiyan Heroine Note perform a Multiple Kamehameha while fighting Frieza's soldiers. In the Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission animation, Goku, the Saiyan Hero, and the Saiyan Heroine use the technique against Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. Goten, Trunks, and Future Trunks use their Kamehamehas in conjunction to defeat Super Perfect Cell in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. Goku and Vegeta use it again in the game finale to finish off Super Janemba (who had absorbed a fake Vegito and Kid Buu to increase his power). In the normal ending of Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Future Warrior and Goku use a Multiple Kamehameha to destroy Final Form Demigra. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update, several versions of the Multiple Kamehameha appear as special two person team attack Ultimate Skills called Dual Ultimate Attack which allow Time Patrollers and Instructors to perform a combined Ultimate Attack. These variations of the Multiple Kamehameha include Goku's DUAL Super Kamehameha, DUAL Super Kamehameha: Gohan (Adult), Cell's DUAL Perfect Kamehameha, and Future Gohan's DUAL One-Handed Kamehameha (which despite its name and skill description is actually a Dual Ultimate version of One-Handed Kamehameha mk.II as both fighters use the One-Handed mk.II's secondary blast). Additional Future Gohan and can acquire the Father-Son Kamehameha through Partner Customization, allowing him and the spirit of his father Future Goku to attack with the Father-Son Kamehameha. During the Warrior of Hope Saga when teamed up with the Toki Toki City Hero, the Future Warrior can perform any of the Multiple Kamehameha Dual Ultimate Attacks with the Toki Toki City Hero. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Team attacks